


Snake under the covers.

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: Oh look another Gavid fic. This one happens sometime mid summer and we briefly see the kids. I also seem to have a kink for bed sharing stories.





	

David finished writing down the schedule for the next day and turned out the light in his room, putting on his nightcap he jumped under the covers a wide grin on his face as he anticipated the next day. It was only about a minute into waiting for the next day when he heard the scream from the room next to his. Surprised by the sudden noise he jumped out of bed and ran over to Gwen’s room not thinking as he swung her door wide open.

“Gwen what’s wrong?” David practically yelled as he looked into the room to see what had scared his fellow counselor, a woman he would have sworn was afraid of nothing. He saw her standing to the side of the room looking shocked at him a blush forming on her cheeks as she reached up to cover her chest.

“David, what the hell!” She yelled as David quickly covered his eyes.

“I…I heard you screaming and came to your rescue.” He quickly stammered as he felt the blush on his face forming.

“So you break my door to rescue me?” She asked next as she stayed where she was standing too afraid to move.

“The locks on these doors stopped working years ago.” David explained far too cheerfully as he was happy to be on a subject that did not involve Gwen’s state of undress.

“How do you know that?” She asked humorlessly.

“Well the one on mine doesn’t work so I just assumed... why did you scream?” David asked trying to resolve the issue that had brought him to her room in the first place.

“Because of that!” Gwen pointed towards her bed, David peeked out from behind his hand to see where she was pointed. Looking towards her bed he saw why she had shrieked. There poised to strike and flicking its forked tongue was a very large and ominous looking snake.

“That would be a problem.” David commented.

“You think!?” Was Gwen’s reply.

“As a responsible camper the best thing we can do is give it space.” David said as he began thinking through all the manuals he’s ever read on the subject of snakes and camping.

“Don’t worry I am.”

“Though it does create the problem of you not having a place to sleep.” David thought out loud. “I know, my bed is snake free, we can let this guy have the room.” He suggested. Gwen groaned, she would have preferred not to share a bed with anyone but David was a better option than the snake.

“Fine, what if it comes after me as I try to leave the room?” Gwen asked almost too nervous to move.

“It shouldn’t, come on you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in.” David smiled as he held his hand out to her and adverted his eyes to a corner of the room where he couldn’t see Gwen. Watching the snake closely Gwen slinked out of the room taking David’s hand.

“Thanks David.” Gwen mumbled.

“Don’t worry about.” David replied as he closed the door behind them and led Gwen to his room. Once in his room he went to his dresser and pulled out one of his yellow counselor shirts that he handed to Gwen without looking at her. As Gwen slipped the shirt on David went into the closet and came out with a sleeping bag and pillow. “You can have the bed, I’m perfectly happy sleeping in a sleeping bag, it feels even more like camping then.” David offered excitedly.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Gwen yawned as she crawled into David’s bed. The scent of campfires and pine trees emanated from his pillow, and though she would never admit it Gwen quite enjoyed the smell and snuggled closer into his bed.

“Gwen, aren’t you excited about tomorrow?” David asked practically giddy.

“I’m excited about sleep.” Gwen couldn’t stifle another yawn as her eyelids began to close. “What are we going to do if the snake is still there in the morning?”

“We can call someone to relocate it… or you know get Nicki.” David joked, Gwen smirked before falling asleep.

***

“What’s going on?” Neil asked Max who was looking into the counselor cabin through a window with binoculars.

“Yeah, did the plan work?” Nicki asked practically bouncing.

“Sorta, now they both went into David’s room.” Max replied moving to try and get a better angle.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Nicki asked next.

“Nothing I want to know about.” Neil answered before Max could. Growing bored Max groaned and dropped the binoculars.

“This is stupid let’s just go to bed.” He said before turning and walking towards the tents.

“Hey Nicki, that snake you got wasn’t venomous, was it?” Neil asked feeling concern for his counselors.

“I don’t remember, what’s the difference between the two?” Nicki asked seriously. Max and Neil stopped walking and turned towards her wide eyes before looking at each other.

“Eh, fifty-fifty chance they’re fine.” Max shrugged before continuing back to the tent.


End file.
